


[podfic of] Fading eclipse

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, kakavege week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: "Kakarot, it’s time to say goodbye."“Wait, what are you talking about?” Goku asked in alarm. Vegeta’s smile at him was genuine. No barriers, no mask. Just sweet and sad.- or, Five ways Goku and Vegeta said goodbye, and one way they chose to stay together.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	[podfic of] Fading eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fading Eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995131) by [Stardust_Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Steel/pseuds/Stardust_Steel). 



Title: Fading Eclipse

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

author: Stardust_Steel

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover art: Dr-Fumbles_McStupid Photo by [Imleedh Ali](https://unsplash.com/@imleedhali?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](/s/photos/cloudy-sky?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Time 19:52

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/fading%20eclipse.mp3) (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
